A Sly Friend
by Slyly
Summary: A young fossa travels alone, and finds something she thought didn't exist anymore. I'm really not good with summary's, so read and find out. :D BuckxOC Friendship.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first Fanfic! Whoo hoo! :D Hope you enjoy it! Friendly criticism is always welcome along with friendly reviews!**

**A Sly friend**

**Chapter 1: The beginnings **

Snow twirled around the frozen tundra, bitter cold bit the fur of two creatures that plowed through the snow rather quickly.. The smaller _fossa, _the female, held a small bundle of fur in her gentle jaws. The male bounded out ahead of her, trying to scout out a safe place to stop.

The male fossa reached the top of a semi-steep snow drift. Right in front of him was a slightly steep snow slope that cut off from the drift. So, he stopped atop the slope and peered out through the storm, trying to locate a safe place to the best of his ability. Just down the slope lay a small clearing near a tree line, and in front of the tree line lay a couple of large snow covered bushes.

He flicked his thick tail impatiently waiting for his mate without moving his gaze from the bushes._ Hurry, hurry, hurry, there coming! _

A moment later the female fossa came trudging up the drift. She came to a stopnext to her mate and expectedly raised her eye brow's.

The male nodded and pointed out with a single claw at the snow covered bushes. He then continued with "Echo, over there under the bushes. Go." He said hurriedly.

Panting heavily, Echo replied through a mouthful of cub fur. "Garber, I'm scared…"

Garber let out a sigh of sorrow as he leaned into his mate, pressing his muzzle gently and, at most, reassuringly. "I know your scared, but its for the best for little Sly." He pulled away to smile at the little cub held in Echo's jaws. "Go to the bushes, and I'll stay here and keep watch. If they come, I'll let you know." He finished and pulled away to look into her blue eyes.

Echo let out a whimper and nodded, then reluctantly trudged forward and slipped down the slope and trotted quickly over to the bushes where she slipped under them and disappeared.

Garber watched his beloved mate disappear through the thick snow covered bushes. He sighed and turned around, watching where they had come from. He pricked his rounded ears and listened. He could hear faint yelling and barking.

_There not going to stop. _He thought sadly, _this is the best way…_

Echo had already slipped into the middle of the bushes and was already settling down. The ground underneath the bushes had no snow whatsoever, and was a lot warmer. Echo sat down next to the base of the bush and let the cub down gently. The cub looked frightened, and gave a little squeak asking. "Mommy, what' going on?"

Echo cringed just a little, but not enough for the cub to notice. How could she go along with her and her mates plan? It was terrible, but as he said, it was for the best. For a moment, she thought about what to tell her cub, Sly.

Shifting her position so she could curl her weasel like body around her cub, she began. "Sly, you listen here and you listen good." She said her voice surprisingly calm and gentle, but every word was a struggle.

Sly perked her ears and looked up into her mothers eyes, her own bright orange gaze showing confusion. "O-okay."

"Okay," Echo continued "Now, when me and your father leave, I need you to be very quiet and still. My child, do you understand?" She asked, her voice becoming more stern.

Sly looked utterly confused and she blinked. "_Leave?" _She squeaked "Aren't you going to stay with me?" She pleaded.

Echo, now becoming very emotional spoke again. "My dear Sly, we will always be with you, even if you can't _see_ us." She said, a lone tear cascading down her furry cheek. She wrapped her whole body around her cub and pressed her muzzle into her fur lovingly, sharing the last moments.

Confused and scared, she aloud her mothers warm embrace and replied by pressing her whole face into her mothers warm fur.

Tears now flowing freely down her cheeks, Echo could now hear the sounds of the humans getting closer with their deadly dogs and spears. She pulled her daughter closer and whispered. "I love you,"

Garber narrowed his gaze against the snowy blizzard, and soon enough, he could see the humans bursting from the tree line from where the fossa family came from. He gasped, turned around swiftly and bounded down the snowy slope towards the bushes.

Garber then proceeded to slipped underneath the bushes and regroup with his mate and cub. The sight of them was so heartwarming, he was now going against his own plan, but it was for the best. They wouldn't leave.

He slunk over towards his mate and whispered ever so quietly into her ear. "There coming, we don't have much time."

Echo shot up and turned to face her mate, her eyes stained with tears. _"Why?" _was all she could say.

Garber shook his head, almost on the verge of tears. He leaned in close to Sly and nuzzled her until he had her attention.

"Sly, do you remember what your mother had said?" He asked gently

She nodded, tears flowing down her cheeks as well.

"Okay then, now a lessen from your pa," He said. He was always the jokester. "Okay, when you hear all the fussing and screaming go down and you know they've gone, go far away from here and find shelter, find a safe zone. You hear?"

Sly nodded once again, sniffling. _Why?_

Garber nodded approvingly, but the approaching threat was way to close for their likening, and getting even closer. Echo and Garber both leaned in and nuzzled their only child and said at the same time. "We love you, little one." And with that, Garber slipped out from the bush and waited patiently for Echo.

Echo sniffled and managed to put on a smile before she pushed herself off the ground and slipping out into the open. Her long tail caressing her daughters cheek before it to disappeared through the bushes.

Sly, now alone and frightened, whimpered pitifully. She could hear the humans and their blood thirsty dogs getting closer and closer. She crept forward and peered out from under the bush, watching.

She could see them approaching! Their deadly spears held high in the air, the dogs barking furiously along with that, the humans voices yelling and shouting commands.

The humans where now standing in the clearing, so close that she could make out every bit of them. Their leathery moccasins, and other leathery brown clothing.

Sly gasped as one of their dogs scuttled up to the bush she was in! It started sniffing around, then growled. The humans followed the dog and began to walk towards the bush as well…

Then a loud rustling noise sounded and Garber and Echo burst through the some other nearby bushes and sprinted as fast as possible through the snow, trudging a long deep trail through it. The humans quickly caught sight of them both trudging up the mountain slope towards the tree lines.

"Track them quickly!" One of them yelled, and the dogs where after them in a split second. The humans following quickly, their deadly spears held up in the air once again and chanting.

Sly whimpered again and slid back further into the bush, coming to an end at the base of it. She know knew what her parents where doing! They where leading the beasts away from her! She also knew where they were going. There was a big rock wall where they were running, there was no way out.

She closed her eyes and stuffed her face into her paws and waited for what was going to surely happen. Ears now perked, she could hear the far off chanting and barking of the dogs, and worst of all, her fathers roaring and snarling. The last thing she could hear was her mothers terrified yowls, then it became quiet.

She sniffled and gasped "No…." She shook her head and lifted her face up "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She wailed aloud, then buried her face in her paws once more. She slowly cried herself to sleep.

The next morning, sun filtered through the bush leaves and gently rested on her eyes. Sly blinked them open tiredly and looked around. She hoped that it was all a dream, that nothing _ever_ happened. Not feeling the presence of her parents, she knew it wasn't a dream.

_Go far away from here, find a safe zone…. _Her fathers voice rung in her head as she slipped clumsily out from under the bush.

The storm blew over, and died by now. It was nice and warm, the sun shone brightly. Sly sighed, all her tears were cried out. She looked around absentmindedly, her eyes resting on a very tall, rocky peak up the mountain. She could just make out the pine tree's and a few scattered rocks here and there.

_Well, that peak looks safe… _She thought , her gaze hooked on the dangerous looking rocks, _great place for a young fossa!_

With a sigh, she began to slowly pace herself towards the peak, disappearing through the thick tree line. She could feel the presence of her parents on each side of her, guiding her all the way.

**A/N: Goodness! Long chapter ;3 Well I just wanted to get the beginning out of the way, that's why its so long. ^^' A non OC will probably show up in the next chapter, it depends though. Anyway, hope you liked it!**


	2. An odd discovery

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. ;3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: An odd discovery.**

The sun shone brightly, beating down on the land. The blinding white snow was melting, causing an extreme amount of messy slush. It was spring-time, just when the snow began to melt. It was just early in the day, the bright sun high in the blue sky. A large den opened up from the ground, and from the entrance emerged a full grown three foot fossa.

Yes, it was Sly! She had made it to her destination, the high mountain peaks. But it has been twenty-seven full years since she first arrived. She had spent half her life in the tall, dangerous rocky mountain peaks.

Sly grunted tiredly, pushing her way from her den and out into the blinding light. Blinking her bright orange gaze against the light, she tried to adjust to it, her eyes felt like they were growing bigger, then smaller and over again. That's what the sun did. She parted her jaws in a gaping, well needed yawn as she began to shuffle through the grass at the front of her den, rather clumsily. She lowered her head, still trying to adjust to the sheer light while clumsily pacing forward. Not watching where she was going, she hit fore-head first against a thick tree trunk.

Shaking her head, she stepped away from the tree and let a little chuckle escape her. "Hey, watch where your going!"

Afterwards, she sighed and used the tree trunk to help her to stand to her hind paws. Being a fossa had great advantages, being able to stand up like a weasel, with the long, skinny body as well, and a three foot tail that's great for tree climbing.

She just stood there, soaking up the warmth of the sun and thinking, letting her mind wander easily. _What am I going to do today? What __**is**__ there to do? _She sighed and bent down, picking up a pebble in the process and standing back up. She tossed it up in the air and caught it again and continued to toss and catch as she leaned back on the tree trunk. She was so high in the peaks, that she was practically the only animal there, well, besides the mice and other small rodents. The other mammals didn't even dare to climb to the top of the peak, knowing all to well it was to dangerous. Of course, it left her alone without any access to communication besides the occasional rock and tree.

She folded her ears against her head as she heard the familiar rumbling of her stomach. She smirked and tossed the pebble she was holding over her shoulder and placed a single paw on her fuzzy stomach. "Hush you, I'll find something." She said a little sternly. With a flick of her ears she pushed herself off the tree trunk and retreated to all four paws. She circled the tree, her feline like nose pressed to the ground, searching for a possible meal. Finding nothing, she scuttled away and disappeared into the foliage, nose pressed to the ground.

Moments passed, and without realizing it, Sly slipped from the tree line and into a circular like clearing. The snow was all melted in this part of the area, and was covered with tall, lush weeds. Perfect for hiding.

Sly lifted her nose from the ground and gazed around her surroundings. She stood up on her hind paws and perked her ears up, listening to any sound that came her way. She could hear a few nearby birds and the small current of wind flowing through the grasses. But that wasn't all she could detect, she could hear a faint sound, the sound of paws shuffling around on the ground. Upon hearing the sound, she quickly dropped to all fours and peered out through the thick weeds. Not seeing anything, she decided to use another method. She took in a deep breath, scenting the air around her. There was defiantly something there, and she knew absolutely what it was. _Rabbit!_

She lowered her body to the ground and continued to try and pin-point where the rabbit was, since she couldn't see through the thick weeds.

She took in a deep, nervous breath and dug her claws into the ground. Then, quick as lighting, she propelled herself into the air, leaping over the tall weeds. She could just make out the rabbits white fur before it locked eyes with Sly, then began to sprint in the opposite direction.

Sly landed inches away from the rabbit and watched it sprint away. But she wasn't done yet. She let out an angry growl and gave chase full speed.

Dashing through the trees and winding around huge rocks, Sly sprinted closer to the white rabbit. The rabbit, noticing her presence getting closer, squealed and sped up its pace.

Long moments passed, and she still didn't give up, she was to proud to. The rabbit, getting noticeably tired began to slow down, but only because it was just about to slip through a hole created by a tumble of rocks.

Quickly it slipped into the hole. Sly, whom was right behind it, skidded to a halt as to not come face first with rock. Dust and debris flew from her paws, creating a cloud of swirling dust.

Sly in return, roared in anger and slashed a paw through the dust, making it contract and twist through the air. She lashed her tail and folded her ears down and leaned in closer to the hole the white rabbit disappeared into. She stuffed her muzzle down the hole, teeth barred. The hole was too small for a fossa but just right for a rabbit.

She backed out from the hole and yowled "Darn it!" She had to keep herself from not using a curse. She snorted and began to look around at her surroundings. She was so intended on catching that white rabbit, she wasn't paying attention where she was heading, she had never seen this place before. It had more rocks than usual, plus all the snow was melted. She turned back to the hole where the rabbit disappeared through. It was made by a bunch of rocks piled on one another. She blinked and looked up from there to see a large cave. "Woah," was all she managed to utter out. She shook her head to snap out of her trance before scuttling up the tumble of rocks. She reached the entrance and pushed herself to her hind paws.

The rock was surprisingly flat and smooth underneath her paws, and warmed comfortingly by the sun. She took her time to examine the entrance of the cave. All the snow that was ever there had melted away leaving long strands of moss hanging in front of the cave mouth. She walked forward and parted the moss with her paws before slowly entering the cave. It was a dome shape and bigger on the inside, large stalagmites hung from the ceiling and from them little droplets of water dripped to the floor.

The walls were covered with icy water that ran down from the ceiling and to the floor, creating a little stream of water along the walls edge and out the cave entrance. Her gaze shifted to the back of the cave. _There was a tunnel! _Sly smiled curiously and walked closer towards the tunnel. Once she approached it she put a paw on the rock wall and peeked into the tunnel. Ears perked forward, she noticed it was leading down as if it was going down the mountain.

_Wow look at this place! Mom and dad would be proud!_ Just the thought brought a large, happy smile to her muzzle. Before taking another step forward, she looked back behind her shoulder to the entrance and through the moss strands. _Goodbye light! Here I come dark! _And with that, she got down on all fours and slipped down through the tunnel.

Scuttling for five hours down a sloped tunnel, Sly now knew she was heading down the mountain, but inside of it. It was pitch black, the only thing showing was Sly's bright orange gaze flickering around. _This is taking forever, where am I going? _She thought agitatedly, starting to regret the idea. She kept trudging along until her whiskers where brushing the walls of the dark tunnel. _The walls are closing in, its getting narrower…_

She lowered her body to the cold stone and crawled through the narrow tunnel. She followed the dark tunnel until she spotted a little sliver of light_. I must have reached the bottom of the mountain! _She thought happily and sped up her crawl. The sliver of light grew into a bright round circle of light, the exit. She sniffed, she could smell foliage and other plants. _I'm soo close!_

With an excited cackle she burst through the exit and into a small clearing. The ground where she stood was devoid of grass, but everywhere else was dense, thick with lush green jungle plants.

Jaw dropped, Sly gawked at the beautiful scenery. Far off in the distance, she could make out a rocky arch with a waterfall. She shook her head and took a breath of fresh, rain smelling air._ This is __**not**__ the bottom of the mountain, who knows what could be living here… First of all, where am I?_

She was just about to take a step forward when she heard an ear-splitting roar. _Oh no_

**Another A/N: For those who don't know what a fossa is, it's a cat-like carnivore that's related to the mongoose. ^^ Its not a cat, but like one. There are fossas in the Madagascar movie XD**


	3. Playing the Danger Game

**A/N: Well hello again. :3**

**Thanks too~**

**Yellowraccon: Thanks so much for your kind review! :D**

**LM1991: Thanks! Here's another chapter. :3**

**So, here it is! On with thee chapter!**

**A Sly Friend**

**Chapter three: **_**Playing The Danger Game**_

_**Recap:**_

_She was just about to take a step forward when she heard an ear-splitting roar. __**Oh no**_

Upon hearing the terrifying roar, Sly froze in her tracks, her one foot she was just about to take a step forward with held off the ground. Her rounded ears began to move and swivel around, trying to pin-point the source. _What. The heck. Was that! _Just as she was expecting, there came a loud, monstrous crunch of foliage and off Sly went. Instinct took over and as she knew it, she was bounding through the unknown rainforest, dodging and twisting around obstacles rather clumsily.

She got to thinking _why didn't I just turn back around and go through the tunnel again? I'm stupid!_

"Ah!" She let out a shaky yip as she heard the beast sprinting through the trees behind her, and soon enough the beast gave another loud, earth shaking roar.

_Come on! Move faster! _She thought desperately as she weaved around a large jungle tree. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she thought it was going to burst right out. _This is just like playing the danger game back when I was a cub in the village! But this is real, serious danger!, whatever it is, its probably fifteen times my size…_

Her ears flicked down and pinned themselves against the top of her head. She didn't want to hear it any more, and she knew she wasn't going to be able to run for very much longer. Taking a brief second, she skidded to a halt to observe her surroundings. _There has got to be something here I can hide in! _she thought desperately as her bright orange gaze darted all around.

Her gaze swept over a fallen, hollow, rotted old log. She had to take a double take, and once she did she chuckled in slight relief. "Ehehe.." She shuffled through the bushes, pushing past them as she reached the hollow log. She ducked and slithered in side. It was dark, and smelled of mold. She crawled deeper into it until she couldn't go any further. She curled up, shaking in fear. _Now, if I just stay very __**quiet**__ and very __**still**__, it wont find me.. _She thought.

The monster pushed past the trees and continued to step closer, one of its large feet hit the ground right in Sly's view where she was looking out the entrance of the hollow wood. She cringed, one of her eyes twitching. What she could make out about the foot is that it was white and had large, black claws. Then the monster leaned down and _almost _pressed its snout to the ground. It breathed in and snorted, white steam billowing out from its large snout.

Sly dug her claws into the rotted bark as she eyed what she could see of the beast. It has pricing red-orange eyes and it was completely white, as if albino..

It turned its head toward the entrance of the log, and Sly held her breath. _Go away!_

The white beast curled its top lip in a snarl like way to reveal a row of sharp teeth, one was missing and Sly noticed the scar running up along its snout. Surprisingly it didn't notice Sly because it lifted its head and sauntered back through the forest opposite direction of where it came from.

Sly let out a big sigh of relief and she slid down to her back, one paw resting on her stomach._ I need to be more careful, more sneaky if this is going to be my new home. _Sly though, breathing heavily._ I'm not going back, I like it here… _Clearing her throat, she leaned forward and slowly inched her way out of the hollow log, her gaze darting all around the lush forest floor and up into the fog covered ice ceiling.

_**A week later**_

**~*POV*~**

_I'm afraid I wont survive much longer, I haven't eaten in a couple days and I'm growing thinner by the minuets. I'm exceptionally afraid to eat the wild fruit here, having no idea what it could do to me. Every time I try to catch a small lizards, it just runs into larger carnivores and becomes a meal for them instead of me._

At this moment, Sly had reached a cave with green fumes rising up from the pit of the cave. On all fours, Sly sneakily crawled closer to the entrance. _I need to get across somehow. But how? _She thought uncertainly as she peeked her head over the edge and into the pit. She backed up a little and stood up, looking around. Just to the left lay a large rib-cage of a dinosaur, and through its spine was a vine. Her gaze curiously followed the vine, it led into the cave and came out the other side. She hunched her shoulders and smiled slyly, looking from the vine to the rib-cage. "That's it!" She squeaked and shuffled over to the rib-cage. Once she reached it she rested a paw on it and examined it closely.

She could smell something, but it was very stale and smelled of…Mammal? "There were others here.." She whispered in thought, her vision tracing over the ebony, sun-dried bones. Snapping out of her semi trance, Sly turned and put her back up against one of the ribs and pushed back, trying to move it. Then she reversed and pushed with both paws, but unsuccessful. She growled, "Just my luck," She said angrily, her gaze dropping to the dirt. _Wait a minute, the vine! _"I can climb that to get across!" She finished half her thought aloud before weakly clambering up onto of the rib-cage.

With an open mouth smile, Sly grasped the vine with both paws and twisted upside-down and grasping it with her hind paws. Wrapping her long tail around the vine also, she began to steadily inch her way deeper into the cave. In the middle of the cave, where the fumes got thicker just above the pit, Sly begun to get tired and breathed deeply through an open mouth.

All of a sudden, she felt a tickling feeling in her chest and stomach and she felt like laughing. So, she did, a high-pitched scratchy laugh. "Ah, ha, ha, ha, haaaa!" She laughed. As she did so, her eyes scrunched up and same with her muzzle. She stopped moving completely and let go of the vine with two paws, leaving her back paws and thick, feathery tail still tightly grasping the vine. She flapped her two dangling paws about. "Whoo-hoo!, Listen to me! I sound utterly ridiculous!" She clutched her chest with her paws as she laughed so hard, and continued with her obnoxious, scratchy, high-pitched speaking. "This is the most fun I've ever had! Ha ha haaaa!" _Okay, enough is enough, you've got to get out of here, or face the consequence... _Her inner voice warned her.

Soon enough, Sly's chest felt like it was collapsing and on fire, extreme amount of pain. She frowned, but couldn't stop laughing. _What's happening! _Sly re-grasped the vine with her paws and slowly, painfully started to inch to the other side. "I-need, heh, to get, ha ha, out of here!" She said between gasps and laughter. She just closed her eyes and, either awaited her death or the other side of the cave. _Death from laughing isn't very pleasant._

The fumes began to clear and Sly could just make out the edge of the other side. _I made it! _She thought gleefully even though she was breathing hard and still cackling madly. Getting close enough to the edge, Sly pushed off from the vine and landed on the ground with a barrel roll. She came to a painful stop on her stomach, wheezing heavily.

She just lay there, taking the fresh rain-forest air into her lungs. _Told you , you were going to pay.. _Her inner voice taunted. "Oh, shut-up." She breathed, beginning to catch her breath. Sly rested her head on the ground uncaringly and slowly closed her eyes. Not a minute later, a rustle in the bushes near the outer cave wall rustled and Sly leaped up defensively on her hind paws.

Rounded ears swiveling, she tried to decipher what it was in the bush. Something seemed odd, a little to _odd _and she tensed. _Time to go. _And with that, she scampered of to where-ever.

Couple hours of continuously traveling, Sly parted the bushes and entered what looked to be a peace-full clearing. But something wasn't right, that feeling had come back, the same feeling she had had back at the cave. "Who-who's there?" She called out, her voice ricocheting off the trees and such. Her ears folded down and waited for a response. _No ones going to response, dino's don't talk. And I'm the only one down here,..Right? _She reassured her confidence and continued to pace deeper into the clearing, her goal was reaching the middle of it. Another rustle and she flinched her attention to where it came from, and oddly, there sat a pineapple.

Sly tipped her head to the side and a confused expression laced her features. "A pineapple?" She hissed confused and looked all around her before resting her gaze on the pineapple once more. It had a poorly drawn face on it, probably from coal, and it looked rather…Ugly, hideous to be exactly. It was lumpy, but it looked ripe and good to _**eat**_.

Sly clapped her paws together and rubbed them as she chuckled. "Food," She smirked and paced over to where the pineapple sat just in front of a bush. Once she reached it she paused to say something. "Your wired lookin' " And with that she reached out for the pineapple with both paws.

But before she could even lay a paw on it, something rammed into her with so much force, it sent her flying across the clearing and careened harshly into a tree trunk. Her back hitting it first then her head whip-lashed back and smashed against the trunk. Sly slid to the ground and just sat there, on the verge of passing out.

The last thing she saw was a creature swaying on a vine and looking directly at her, his angered, narrowed eye piercing into her soul before her eyes fluttered and she closed them, completely knocked out.

**A/N: Cliff-hanger :o I think, Lol. R&R please!**


	4. Meeting the Isanity

**A/N: Hello again, my fellow readers! :3 Sorry for the delay, was too distracted in reading the other fics. xD**

Chapter 4: Meeting the insanity

Sly's P.O.V.

Everything seemed dizzy, and hazy as I opened my eyes, looking straight up towards the foggy layer of ice above. I didn't feel to splendid, my head hurt as if a hurricane was going on in my skull, never ending. The reason _**why**_ I woke up, was oddly enough from a constant poking in the side. At which, I shrugged it off and closed my eyes again for the first few minutes, but it became unbearable and I opened my jaws, but nothing came out. Instead, I let a hiss slip through my barred teeth, then flipped around onto my side, waving my paw at the creature as if dismissing and trying to rid of the annoyance..

-End of P.O.V.-

Sly had rolled over onto her side moments before, once she did she uttered out weakly "Go away.." And the creature that was kneeling down next to her had stood up and put his hands on his hips, puffing out his chest in a proud stance and said in a gruff, thickly accented voice. "Good! Yer alive!"

Sly grunted and pinned her rounded ears to her head. Any sound at the moment hurt her head. "No duh," Sly growled. She still hadn't seen the creature whom woke her up.

Buck gave a hearty chuckle and tossed a stick into the crackling fire at which Sly was laying down by. Then having nothing more to say, he plopped down on his hind-quarters and picked up a prehistoric weapon that was laying on the ground earlier. Reaching out to his left, he picked a rock from the ground and started to scrape the side of the knife with the rock, a toothy smirk held tight against his rounded muzzle.

Sly, letting out a cough, had rolled over moments before Buck sat down, and she finally had a good, yet slightly blurry view of the mammal. He was indeed weasel, with chocolate brown fur and black spots, but his stomach was a creamy white that led up to his chin and under. Squinting her bright orange eyes, she examined his face closely. Noticing he had a leaf-patch over his left eye, the edges of it curling under and brown from drying. Unlike her own fur, his fur was highly unkempt and patches of it stuck out where he had either received a scar, or just messy fur. Sly took the time to glance over her own fur, it was constantly flat to her side and never stuck up, it was smooth and soft.

Buck was still preoccupied with his knife sharpening, his single eye seemingly glued onto the sharp bone. Sly flicked her ears and slowly sat up, facing the crackling orange flames of the fire. _The head…It hurts.. _Sly thought sourly as she reached up a hand and placed it on the back of her head. Surprisingly enough, her paw barley grazed over the top of a leaf bandage that was placed on the back of her head, and from under the leaf oozed out a smooth clear liquid, a healing liquid. Letting her paw flop lazily next to her side again, she sat still unmoving as she was deep in thought and slightly dazed with an emotionless feature, almost dull.

The sound of Bucks sharpening brought her back to what she was going to say, and she parted her jaws and let it slip out. "What happened?" Sly said quietly, her gaze not leaving the flames.

Buck grunted. "Eh?" Before lifting his head up from his work and to look directly at Sly, his blue eye wide and two bottom teeth slipping out from his bottom lip. Then he rolled his shoulders and chuckled. "Oh, I attacked ya' because you were afta' my wife, you know, goin' to eat her."

Sly's dull, emotionless expression quickly changed to one of shock and bewilderment. "What?" She echoed, looking over towards the weasel. "I never seen another weasel in that clearing when I got there!" She hissed, her hands balling up into fists.

Buck raised an eye-brow, a confused look crossed his face. Then he shook his head. "My wife is not a weasel, she's a pineapple. An ugly pineapple!" He barked gruffly, then proceeded to continue. "But I love her.." His one eye fluttered and a dreamy look crossed over him as he eyed the sky, or the ceiling. Looking like an air-head.

Upon hearing this, Sly's eye's widened and her muzzle scrunched up showing many ripples. Then slowly, she turned her gaze away and began to snicker and cackle, her cackle sounding like a wheezy one. _He is insane!_

Bucks rounded ears perked as he heard Sly's obnoxious cackling and snickering and he frowned, not a sad one but an angry one. "Shud-up!" He said angrily.

All Sly did was turn around to face him again, still giving hints of snickering. "I-I'm sorry, I just can't believe you married a pineapple! You must have gotten…" She paused to laugh a little. "A little lonely!" Sly now full blown laughed and slapped a paw on her knee.

Buck just decided to ignore her all together with a snarl and turn back to what he was doing before. Seconds later Sly controlled her laughing until it finally dissolved completely. _Hmm.. _She thought curiously. _I wonder what his name is?_

She cleared her throat and asked lightly. "I'm sorry about that, what's your name?" She asked with a smile, this being the first time she'd interacted with another mammal in months.

Buck suddenly became cheery as he looked up, a huge smile laced his muzzle and showing all his sharp teeth. "The names Buck! Short for Buckminster! And long for Buuuh!" Buck said cheerily. "I didn't get _your _name, lass." Buck inquired, eyeing her.

After Sly was done chuckling at his little name gag, she fiddled around with her paw tips before answering shyly. "Sly…short for Sly…and long for…Sly…" She smiled faintly and shrugged her shoulders, looking at Buck.

Buck raised an eye-brow suspiciously and pressed further. "Sly eh? That's gotta' be a nickname, eh?" He asked, along with doing a little hand motion.

Sly's ears slowly dropped to her head where they rested for a moment as she talked. "Maybe…And maybe not…" She said slowly as she looked around and picked up a stray rock from the ground, then tossing it into the flames of the fire. Her ears now perked and alert.

Buck shrugged and looked upwards where the sky should be, but instead into a veil of fog, and beyond that a thick layer of ice. The last of the suns rays had dropped out of sight, leaving a blanket of darkness.

Sly's scratchy voice broke his thoughts. "So uh, you got anything to eat? I'm rather famished to tell the truth." She said lightly, some of her words containing chuckles as she said them. Upon hearing that, Buck leaped up instantly and ran across the open ground and disappearing through the near-by bushes with out a word and leaving Sly to gaze helplessly after him.

He better not be leaving me here.. She thought as she turned back to the fire, listening to it crackle as she waited for the arrival of Buck.

Moments later, Buck brushed through the bushes and emerging into the same open area where Sly sat and waited. In his arms was a mixture of wild fruit and roots and even bugs. Sly was to transfixed on the flames to even notice his arrival. Buck stopped at her side and unloaded the arm full of food right at her side, just dropping it uncaringly to the ground. Sly jumped and gazed over at the pile of food, then looked over towards Buck as he said. "Eat up!" With a pleased smile Sly clapped her hands together and rubbed them. "Oooh yummy!" She let out a vibrant chuckle and reached out a paw, grasping a large cherry and sinking her teeth into it greedily. Buck on the other hand, picked up his knife that was on the ground and shifted back over to the pile, where he jabbed the tip of his knife into a juicy peach and lifted it off the ground and began slicing little chunks off and eating them like a civil mammal, trying to keep his best manors in front of Sly.

"Sooo," Sly began with a mouthful of cherry, some of its juice running down her face. "Where'd you get that wicked leaf-patch and that knife?" She asked, but obviously she was to preoccupied with the cherry as she took another huge bite from it.

Buck waited until he finished chewing his slice of peach he had in his mouth , when he did he let out a hearty chuckle, taking a furry arm and using it to wipe any juices away. He set his peach down on the ground and stood up, then stabbed his knife into the depths of it before turning on the point and pacing closer to the fire, his hands behind his back. Then he stopped and flipped around to face Sly where he stood on the other side of the fire, a devilish smile laced around his muzzle. Sly's attention was now glued onto the weasel, ears perked and slowly chewing the cherry she had in her mouth.

His hands whipped out from behind his back and he took a weird stance and began. "So there I was! My back against the wall no way out! Trapped on the razors edge of oblivion!…" His gruff accented voice echoing through the open area, bouncing off the trees and coming back to Sly. Her bright orange eyes grew wide as she listened to his amazing story as he told it so well. She sat quietly as he finished. "And that's!" Buck looked around and quickly rushed over to his knife that was embedded in the peach and pulling it out with ease and flipping it into the air and catching it by the wooden and vine handle. "This!" He said with a toothy smirk as some of the peach juice flipped off of the knifes tip and hit him in the face.

Sly sat there, amazed and jaw dropping. She was blown away by his sheer awesomeness. "Wow!" She finally piped up, chuckling excitedly. "That is amazing! I wish my life could by that awesome!"

Buck gave a gruff laugh and wiped the juice away with a paw before saying. "I don' think its that awesome losin' an eye." He then shrugged and sat down again next to his unfinished peach. "What about you lass? Got any interesting stories?"

Once again, that's when the phrase came in 'I wish my life was that awesome!' "Eh," She shrugged as she traced a single hooked claw through the dirt thoughtfully. "The only one I have is coming here and when I was a cub.." She raised her gaze from the dirt and looked at Buck with a raised eye-brow, but Buck only responded with a nod. "Go on?"

Sly cracked a thin smile and decided to go with her cub life. "Well me and my parents lived in a village with other mammals. I didn't have much friends, you see. One of my friends was a crow named Thorn, the other was another fossa like myself named Cameron, and the other was.. A sloth," She paused, old memories rushing back like a clear river. "He wasn't the brightest, or the cleanest. He was always green and smelly, but he sure was funny!" She chuckled as her gaze twisted around to look at the dulling fire. "I never seen any of them again after the humans discovered the village and chased us out.." Her smile faded and the usual sparkle in her eyes left as she recalled the day.

Sly looked back to Buck, her eyes were slowly glossing over with a little redness. "And yea, that's about it." She shrugged her shoulders, gaze slowly shifted back to the fire.

But Buck was lost in his own trail of thoughts as she described the sloth, he seemed familiar in some way but then again what sloth didn't have a green tinge to it? Blinking his single blue eye, he looked over towards Sly with a friendly, toothy smile. "Err, you okay lass?" He asked while trying to keep his usual gruff reputation. He wasn't used to comforting like this. Sly solemnly nodded her head, watching as the last flames died away, gone.

"Alrighty then!" Buck said with a cheery tone. "Why don't ya' get some sleep and I'll keep watch?" He offered with a raised brow as he stood up and kicked the peach aside.

But to his surprise, Sly stood up to. She was about his height, but he was a little taller, not much though. She shook her head. "Nu-uh! You sleep and I keep watch!" She said, crossing her arms.

Buck smirked and picked up his knife. "No, lass, _you_ sleep and I keep watch. You're my _**guest**_ anyway."

That's when Sly got ticked and twitched agitated. "For you information, Buck, I live here now! I'm not leaving." She said stubbornly and turned her head to the side and pointing her slender muzzle to the sky.

He growled and said just as evenly. "_Your_ in my territory." He said, smirking because he knew he'd won. Sly huffed and narrowed her gaze as she fixed it on him. "Fine! You win, happy?" Buck clearly was as he puffed up his chest in a cocky stance with a toothy smirk.

Sly then turned away from the dead fire and Buck and slithered on all fours to a near-by bush and ripping off a couple of large leaves wit her hands then running back to her spot where she laid out several of the large leaves in a dip in the ground. Once she had finished, she crawled onto it testing it out. With a smile of satisfaction, she flopped down onto her back whilst putting her hands under her head for support, but also being careful of her bandage. _Better not slit my throat while I sleep._

Buck had perched on top of a large lumpy rock with his knife firmly in his right hand and a rock in the left and began sharpening his knife once more. He cast a glance back at Sly as she had already drifted to sleep, then returning his gaze back to his knife with a smirk.

**A/N: Buck might be OOC since I hadn't seen the movie in at least three months. Anyway, please review! I'm not updating until I get a review. -Stubborn- 3 **


End file.
